Random Hopefully Awesome Fanfic
by Nanrz
Summary: Edward Elric thought his life was finally some semblance of normal.. until one chance encounter flipped his world upside down. But maybe this time it was a good thing? Ed/OC
1. Stranger

AU: Before you start reading and subsequently start freaking out, let me fill you in on the changes I made to the storyline.

-Ed is still in his world. He never got shoved into the world we find him in during the movie.

-Al has his body back, but Ed still has his automail arm and leg.

-They are currently living in a town close to Central.

-Basically, the movie never happens. (don't kill me! *flinches at the glares of readers*)

-Al is about 21 or so, Ed is around 23. They are in their early twenties, basically.

(Waves Creative License license)

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, sadly. If I did, Vic would be at my house right now, reading aloud Ed's lines. I can dream...

* * *

Ed moved through the surging crowd, twisting around the shoppers and trying not to run anyone over. He had to get to that store before it closed! His favorite store always closed early, damn them, making it hard to get to them in time on an extremely busy day like today. He glanced back over his shoulder, looking for a familiar head of gold hair. There stood Al, buying groceries from an old lady running a fruit stand. Ed grinned and breathed a sigh of relief. He always made sure Al was busy shopping before he snuck off to his favorite store, wanting to make sure Al didn't know about his secret hobby.

Passing by a dark alley, Ed heard some odd scuffling noises coming from within its dark, dank depths. He stopped and backed up, ducking into the alley and moving silently to the corner. The noises grew steadily louder, until he could make out two voices. One was male, deep and raspy.

"C'mere! Quit fightin', ya ain't gonna win. Jus' c'mere, nice an' quiet-like.."

It had a slur, indicating someone drunk, but also had a hard edge to it, telling Ed that whoever it was could still focus well. The second voice had gone quiet, and he was about to move away when the second voice started screaming.

"Get the HELL away from ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKIN' GODDAMN DRUNK BASTARD!"

It was a girl! 'Shit,' Ed thought to himself, running around the corner. He couldn't NOT help someone screaming like that, even if it WAS none of his business. Ed stopped in the middle of the alley. A big guy, probably around 6'5", was trying to pull a young girl off of the wall where she had attached herself. He was yanking hard on her arm, and Ed knew that he'd soon pop her arm out of socket. Ed moved to the other side of the man, about to jump into the fight, when the girl suddenly let go of the wall. She landed on the man's chest with a quiet 'thump', and before he could think fast enough to get hold of her other arm, she bit hard onto the inside of the man's elbow. The man howled and pulled her off, throwing her across the alley into the wall.

Ed heard the sound of ripping flesh as the girl was torn loose, and he saw her spit out a chunk of skin and wipe her chin, spitting a few more times to get the taste out of her mouth. 'She fights dirty, I like it.' Ed grinned, slammed his hands together and put them to the ground, pulling a large iron cage from the earth to capture the drunk. The burly man shook the cage bars, shouting insults at Ed, the girl, and Ed's height. Ed's eye twitched, but he managed to control his temper. 'I'm not short, I'm 5'9", I'm not short, I'm 5'9" ' He repeated silently to himself until he calmed down. He then turned to the girl sitting against the wall where she'd been thrown. She looked up at him and flinched, pulling herself into a protective ball. Ed stood still, not wanting her to fear him as well. Instead he put his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight onto one leg, hoping to look nonthreatening.

"Well, I think that cage'll hold him for a while, huh?"

He flashed her a toothy grin, then turned to face her a little more. He slowly looked her over, noting small things here and there. Smears of dirt on her arms, tangles in her hair. 'Where are her shoes?' He spoke softly, keeping his voice level.

"Now, I'd like to check you for any injuries, but I can wait until you say it's ok."

Ed smiled a little, pulling a hand out of his pocket to run it through his messy bangs. He watched as she eyed him carefully, sizing him up and trying to decide if he was a threat or not. After a few minutes, she uncurled herself and tried to stand, only to wobble unsteadily and fall back. Ed quickly caught her before she hit the wall again, his arms around her shoulder and waist. She stiffened reflexively, and Ed held completely still until she relaxed again.

Ed set her gently on her feet, putting his hands on her shoulders to hold her up. She leaned back against the wall and looked up at him again. He was close enough this time to see the color of her eyes. They were a deep brown, like melted chocolate, with a small ring of green around the pupil. She met his gaze, and smiled tentatively.

"Um...thank you. For saving me, you know."

Ed nodded, unable to speak. Now that he was so close to her, almost pressed against her in order to keep her from falling again (at least, that's what he told himself), he could see that she wasn't the young girl he'd originally thought she was. Close up, he could see that she was older, about 18 or so. He could feel the curve of her breast against his chest. He made a mental note of their size, large enough for most to fit in his hand but not large that they didn't fit her body. He started to mentally berate himself for thinking like that about a woman he didn't even know. He may be a healthy guy with urges, but really! He pushed the increasingly naughty thoughts out of his mind with a decisive mental shove.

She shifted a little, getting more purchase against the wall. He glanced down as she moved, while she was distracted. She had well-sized hips, but the rest was hidden within pants that were obviously too large for her. He looked at her again. She was wearing an over-sized shirt that swallowed her top half, and pants at least twice too big, belted at her waist. Ed swallowed, finally realizing just how close to her he was. He moved away, making sure to keep her upright. He cleared his throat, and checked his pocket-watch for the time. His shop had already closed for the day. Damn.

"If it's alright with you, miss, I'd like to take you back to my place."

Catching the widening of her eyes and how quickly she took a hasty breath, he quickly explained.

"My brother is about your size, so we should have clothes that will fit you better, until the stores open again tomorrow. We also just went grocery shopping, so there's plenty of food. I leave the decision entirely up to you, miss...?"

"Selena. My name is Selena.."

"Nice to meet you Selena, my name is Edward. Edward Elric. Selena, would you like to come with me?"

She looked down at her bare feet, brown with dust. She thought about it hard, it looked like, then finally nodded. As she did, her stomach let out a growl. Blushing, she nodded again, meeting Ed's gaze.

"I would like to, thank you...Edward Elric."

Ed grinned, and held out his gloved hand to her. She took it, and he led her out of the alley and back towards his and Al's apartment.

"Call me Ed."

AU: Soooooooooo? How is it? Should I continue? Please let me know .;


	2. Not the coffee table!

AU: So, how do you like it so far? It'll start off a little slow, I'll warn you now. Gotta give Ed time to get to know his new house guest. After a few fluffy chaps, it should move on pretty quickly.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything FMA except a phone charm I bought (which broke) and a Vic Mignogna signature on my laptop and a pic. Sigh.

"Hey Al, ya home?"

Ed shouted, knocking loudly on the door. The apartment was split into two levels, Al's being downstairs and Ed's being up. They'd owned the apartment since Al was still a suit of armor, so Al had kept the downstairs he'd occupied earlier, being too heavy to go upstairs. Al opened the door to his apartment without looking up from a potato he was peeling and walked back into the newly installed kitchen.

"Come on in brother! I'm in the middle on dinner so I can't-"

Al looked up and stopped speaking, a quiet thud as the potato hit the floor. Ed had a girl next to him. Ed has a girl...BY THE HAND? Al froze, staring at the two people walking into his living room. Even after he'd gotten his body back, Al'd never seen Ed take an interest in women. Sure, a lot of the store owners' daughters tried flirting with Ed, even Al, when they went for groceries, but he'd never flirted back. He was always just nice and polite, never responding to their blatant advances. Al didn't mind Ed being with women, recently he'd even been more than a little worried about Ed, always alone upstairs, never really coming down unless Al needed him for something. But this was so...sudden! Random! Weird! Al shook his head and picked up the potato, throwing it away in the trash.

"So, uh, brother, who's your friend?"

Al fought to keep his voice normal. Ed hadn't been looking at him while he'd been staring, he'd been leading his new friend to the couch, talking quietly to her.

"This is Selena. She was being attacked by some drunk, and I happened to be walking by so... Hey Al? Got any clothes you don't want? Like some pants and a shirt?"

Ed's voice floated into the kitchen from the living room, growing a bit quieter as he move into Al's bedroom. Al checked to make sure nothing would burn if he stepped away and walked into the living room. He stood behind the couch where he could look at the newcomer without her noticing. She was looking in the direction where Ed had gone, into the bedroom and more than likely straight to Al's closet. Al looked down at the top of the girl's head. She had dark brown hair, slightly wavy. He could see the side of her face, pale skin, small nose and full lips, the slight dusting of freckles across her cheeks. She was only a few years younger than him, probably 18 or 19. Her eyes were a mixture of brown and green, a thin band of gold around the outside of the iris. 'Pretty,' Al caught himself thinking. He shook his head. 'What am I doing, being so nosy? I should introduce myself! What would Mother say if she saw me being so rude?' Al went around the side of the couch and sat next to the girl, getting in her line of sight. She blinked and leaned back reflexively, then caught herself. She looked at Al and smiled a bit, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment at being afraid of him.

"My name is Alphonse, Alphonse Elric. It's nice to meet you, Selena."

Al said, smiling brightly at her. He saw now the dirt on her clothes, the dried tears and dust on her cheeks. 'She must be so afraid,' Al thought, ashamed at himself for not noticing earlier.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alphonse. You have a lovely home, thank you for letting me in."

Al waved his hand, smiling. So polite! He kept his home neat and tidy, unlike his older brother. She was in for a surprise when she saw upstairs. Upstairs.. Al had a sudden thought. Was she going to be staying with them? Where would she stay? In Ed's house or his? Probably Ed's, he decided. Ed can get so protective..

Speak of the devil, Ed walked back into the room, carrying a shirt and pants. He also grabbed a towel out of the linen closet, and carried his bundle into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and set the clothes on a shelf out of the water's reach. He came back to the couch and sat down on the edge of the coffee table with a creak of protest from said table. Al twitched. He LIKED that coffee table. Al gave Ed a look, which Ed steadily ignored.

"There ya go Selena, it's all set up for ya. By the time you get out, dinner should be done."

Selena smiled at Ed and stood, the edge of her shirt brushing Ed's shoulder. Thinking himself sneaky, he sneaked a glance at Selena's backside as she disappeared into the bathroom. Once the door was shut, he was greeted with a smack across the back of his head.

"HEY!"

Ed exclaimed, holding the back of his head with one hand and turning to face his brother. Al's glare had intensified, and Ed quickly moved off the coffee table to a proper seat on the couch. Al put a hand on his face, then let out a long-suffering sigh. He fixed Ed with a questioning gaze, and leaned back into the soft upholstery.

"So, who is she? Why is she gonna be wearing my clothes? Where the HELL did you find her?"

Ed sighed and leaned back as well, his hands resting behind his head and loosely holding the back of the couch. He closed his eyes, smelling the sweet aroma of food cooking, the scent of water coming from the bathroom. He opened his eyes and stared unseeing at the ceiling.

"Her name is Selena. She doesn't remember her last name. She had to steal the clothes she was wearing when she got here, she apparently wasn't wearing any when she arrived. According to her, she was just suddenly standing in the alley, the one by the musician's store, naked and confused. She stole someone's laundry, then was accosted by a drunk guy wandering back there. That's how I found her. I heard her screaming for him to let go..."

Ed shook his head, running all the possibilities through his head and every time coming up with the same tenuous conclusion.

"Al...I think she came through the Gate."


	3. Dinner

Al gasped and shot a quick look at the bathroom door.

"The Gate? She's from the other side of the Gate?"

Ed nodded shortly, his features creasing into a frown.

"She doesn't remember much. Only fragments. They don't have alchemy in her world. At least, they don't recognize it as alchemy. They think it's magic there. She remembers someone doing alchemy, then running, then she was here. Naked..."

"Ahem. So...what are you going to do, brother?"

Al asked, getting up from the couch and going into the kitchen, pulling plates out of the cupboard. He had the table set and was setting the dishes in the middle before Ed answered.

"I don't know, Al. I really don't know. What should I do? Turn her out? Take her over to Central? Fuhrer'll have a field day with her. Someone from the other side of the Gate...I don't think we should tell him. Not yet. Let's get to know her first."

Al nodded. In his opinion, he'd been hoping Ed wouldn't just turn her over to Central. After all they'd seen, they wouldn't be trusting Central for a while. Not until Mustang was Furher. Ed heard the shower turn off. He sat up, trying to watch the door and not watch the door at the same time. Al saw this and laughed quietly to himself. Ed had always been a closet romantic, even if he'd never admit it. Apparently, this mysterious girl had captured his attention. Al nodded absently as he finished setting out glasses. This was good for his older brother. He'd been brooding for way too long, it was about time he finally showed some active interest in women. The bathroom door opened and Selena walked out, a towel wrapped around her hair. Ed fought to keep his jaw off the floor.

Al's clothes fit her **way** better than the stolen ones did. Her hips were clearly defined in the shorter, smaller pants. The shirt fell to just before the edge of the pants, fitting her chest snugly. Selena took the towel off her head, letting her hair fall over her shoulder. Ed swallowed. He'd always had a thing for long hair, and this girl now definitely fit his image of the perfect girl. It was now a dark, glossy chestnut, all the dust having been washed out. It fell to her lower back in soft, tousled ringlets.

Ed felt his groin jump to life and quickly adjusted himself on the couch to hide it. With her standing there, drying the ends of her hair, looking so...so luscious..'GODDAMN FUCKING HOTT IS WHAT SHE IS! GRAB HER! SCREW HER! C'MON MAN!' His mind screamed, but he shoved it down. She didn't know him! He didn't know her! AAARG!

Al decided he'd save his brother from torment **before** his head exploded. He had to admit, she was definitely stunning, but he had a thing for blondes. No offense to Selena, he knew that if he got the chance he'd try for her too, but he had a preference. After being in a suit of armor for years, he made sure he went after things that made him happy. Like blondes, nice furniture, and new recipes. He smiled to himself. He loved to cook now that he could taste things again.

"Alright guys! Dinner's ready!"

He stuck his head around the corner of the dining room wall. Selena had hung her towel up on the hook by the bathroom door and was headed to the table, Ed was standing and sitting and standing again. 'Can't decide if it's safe to come over here, apparently,' Al thought to himself. He shrugged. Ed would come over soon enough. He never turned down a good meal, after all. Sure enough, just as Selena had sat down and Al was pouring his drink, Ed rounded the corner and slid into his usual seat, in the corner where he could see the entire living room from the table. 'Paranoid, as usual,' Al thought, spooning some food onto his plate. Al looked over the table at Selena, who was very carefully putting food onto her plate where nothing touched. 'That's interesting..'

"Selena, would you like some milk to drink?"

Selena looked as though she swallowed something awful for a split second. She then looked up at Al and shook her head politely.

"No thank you, Alphonse. I don't like milk."

Ed froze, his fork halfway to his mouth. He put his fork down, swallowed his mouthful, and looked at Selena, his eyes wide. She flinched back and went still, looking upset.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong? I'm terribly sorry.."

Ed quickly shook his head and, after a small pointed look to Al, replied with a grin.

"No, that's fantastic! I don't like milk either!"

Selena smiled, reassured. She held out her glass as Al poured her some water, then took a sip and continued eating, taking small, delicate bites. She'd also placed her napkin in her lap, Al noticed. 'Whoever she is, she has fantastic manners. Thank god. If I had to endure another dinner with just Ed and his atrocious manners, I was going to go insane.'

Ed was about to shovel more food into his mouth, but stopped when he felt a slight pressure on his arm. He put his fork down and looked to his left, where Selena was sitting, one small fingertip barely touching his left arm. She was giving him a look that suddenly made him feel extremely guilty. She gestured to him, and placed her hands on the edge of the table.

"You...you just gestured to all of me."

Selena nodded, still giving him that horrible look. Ed started freaking out. What had he done? Gah, that look was making him feel awful!

"Your table manners...forgive me, Edward, but they are so bad I am having trouble eating. Do you think you could, maybe, eat a little...nicer? Perhaps if you sat up straight, and chewed with your mouth closed? And ceased treating your fork as though it is a shovel?"

Ed stared at her, dumbfounded. Fix his table manners? Al had been trying to get him to fix it for years, to no avail! Even Pinako and Teacher hadn't succeeded! 'But...I don't want her to not be able to eat because of me. And if makes her stop looking at me so sadly...'

Ed sat up straight, picked up his fork correctly, and took a reasonable-sized bite of food. He set down his fork, chewed, swallowed, took a small sip of water, and looked at Selena expectantly. She smiled at him, but it wasn't the smile he'd gotten since they'd met. That smile had been small, wary, as though she was afraid. Now, she gave him a broad grin, showing off her pearly white teeth. Ed felt a surge of relief and something warm that settled in his chest and limbs. He had to admit it, he liked it when she smiled, especially at him.

Al was frozen in his seat, staring at Ed. Ed...had just...behaved. ED HAD JUST BEHAVED! OMFG! Al's brain went crazy. This was amazing! If Selena could get him to eat correctly, maybe she could get him to clean his own apartment! HE WOULDN'T HAVE TO CLEAN ED'S DISGUSTING APARTMENT ANYMORE!

Al sat there, fork still in his mouth, daydreaming of all the possibilities that were now available to him now, thanks to this strange girl who could actually get his stubborn brother to listen. The rest of dinner was wonderful, Ed and Al regaling Selena with stories of their youth as she listened in. Al felt as though he could finally start up a dinner conversation now that he didn't have to fear getting sprayed by half-chewed food. So far, he liked this new girl.

AU: I know that chapter was short but there's only so much I could think of..every time I worked on this chapter I got hungry because I would somehow wait until I was starving to work on it...


	4. One Small Step Forward

AU- Ok...here's the scoop. My laptop died. Not sure if it was the fact that I managed to spill Coke on the charger port or if my chewed up charger cord finally gave up the ghost or what...but tis dead. So then. I lost all my fanfic stuff. -Sob- And then a whole bunch of stuff you guys don't care about happened, I found Homestuck, and now I'm back because it's 1 am on Christmas morning and I'm waiting on my husband to come home so we can go to bed. Oh yeah btw I got married. So anyways, here I am.

We're making this happen.

* * *

Ed gave a final wave behind him as he led Selena out of Al's apartment. He gestured grandly to the small staircase that led to his apartment upstairs. He grinned a little too widely and had to grab onto the railing to keep his balance. After they had finished dinner, Al had slyly pulled out a few bottles of wine and the two brothers had continued their stories of past adventures, which grew more more hilarious and exaggerated the more the three of them drank. Once the last bottle had been finished, Selena had hiccuped and yawned, and Al began to usher them both to the door.

_'With this, hopefully they'll get to 'know' each other more. Ed's read enough naughty pamphlets to know what to do. Then she'll stay and I'll never have to watch him guzzle food ever again!' _An extremely drunk Al thought to himself. Before he could rethink that idea, he was asleep on his carefully picked out mattress and dead to the world.

Ed nudged Selena a few times to get her attention once they stood in front of his door. He swayed a little bit on his feet, but managed to stay upright.

"Hey, hey hey hey, Selena! Watch this. Lookit, lookit what I can do." He said with a pronounced slur, slapping his hands together. A small blue light flashed and the index finger on his right hand was now the shape of a key. Near cackling, Ed used his finger-key to open his door and once again swept his arm back in a meant-to-be-grand-but-looks-silly manner, gesturing to the dark apartment beyond. Selena, having to lean on the door frame to stay standing, peeked her head inside.

"Iss great 'n all, Ed, but I can't really seeeee much a'nothin..." Ed swiveled, and gave a mock grimace. He changed his finger back without so much as a thought, and began slapping his normal arm on the wall, looking for a light switch.

"M'bad, hold on. I **-slap slap-** made this reeaally cool light system thingy, iss got** -slap slap slap-** a switch here sommere.." Ed found the switch and flicked it upwards, the lights now giving it a soft glow. Now, Selena could see a small, rather squished couch against the wall to the left, and three doors dotting the right wall that must lead to other rooms. Just like Al's, the kitchen was in the back. She noticed, with a vague crinkle in her nose, that while the kitchen was clean, books and papers and pieces of clothing littered the floor everywhere else. But she didn't want to think too hard at the moment, so she let it go with just a few mutterings under her breath as she walked into the apartment.

"Isss dirrty, Ed, you gots ta fixxit tomo-HIC-rrow, I dun't like it messsy."

Ed led her to the farthest door, nearest to the kitchen. He waved a hand vaguely to the others, saying,

"That one's locked, dun't go in there, other'ns the bathroom. Thiss one's my room, s'only bed I got, sorrry."

Selena shook her head, then swayed a bit more as her balance got away from her.

"Dun't care, just wanna lay down. M'dizzy."

Ed and Selena stumbled into his room, which also had papers and books everywhere, and flopped down beside each other on the bed. In unison, they both stretched out and lay on their backs, and turned their heads to look at each other. Through Ed's wine-soaked brain, he didn't fail to notice that Selena had an adorable blush, and that her eyes had gone from 'whatever color they were, I dunno' to blue. A deep, ocean blue. He gave a small, crooked smile, and reached over with his right arm and patted her cheek.

"Mhmmm, pretty eyes. You're pretty, Seleeena."

Once said, however, he realized he'd touched her with the wrong arm. Suddenly ashamed, he tried to pull it away, but Selena had already captured it in between both of her hands, making her have to lay on her side. He watched, struck mute and eyes wide, as she rubbed her face gently across the fake palm.

"Mmm, feels good. Isss cold on m'face, I like it."

She gave him a slow smile, cheeks becoming a bit pinker. Ed could feel the warmth of the alcohol slowly leave his system as he processed her words.

"You...like it? It doesn't, uh," he swallowed, forcing himself to keep speaking, "it doesn't scare you? Make you...feel freaked out?"

He thought his head would explode when she gave him an honest-to-goodness confused look, complete with crinkled eyebrows and almost pouty lips. She slowly shook her head, rubbing her face against it even more, and let it go with one hand. She skated her fingers across the length of the arm, soft hands feeling all the rivets and dips in the metal. Selena felt almost sober now, and the weight of his question, what her answer would mean to him, settled over her like one too many winter quilts.

"Why would it scare me? It's just an arm made out of metal. Ed, you could have no arm at all and that wouldn't freak me out. It's a part of you, as much as everything else. I like it, admittedly not as much as a regular arm, but it feels cool and soft and looks really neat. It's a very nice arm."

She smiled at him again and, lifting her body slightly off the bed, scooted down until she was almost flush against him. She reached out one slender finger and gently tapped him on the end of his nose, then left her hand resting gently on his cheek.

Ed lay there in awe, torn between believing that this girl was serious and screaming at her for mocking him. But somehow...he really did believe she was being honest. He smiled, slowly, and she felt herself slightly dazzled. He really did have a beautiful smile...

Before she could stop herself, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Ed blinked, the smile fading from shock, and he looked at her. Really looked at her. Saw the bright, gold-green eyes (_I swear they weren't that color earlier_), the coppery curls falling over her shoulder and grazing the bottom of her chin (_WTF I thought her hair was brown?__)_, and the way she lay there next to him, small and shy and beautiful. The way she smiled at him...those soft, plump lips...Ed scooted his head closer to hers and slowly, gently, pressed his lips against hers. Instead of pulling away and yelling like he'd hoped she wouldn't but had expected her to, she gave a soft little sigh and kissed him back, her small hands curling into his shirt.

Surprisingly, it was Selena who deepened the kiss, shifting up onto her shoulder and tilting her head to get a better angle. Ed met her eagerly, wrapping his automail arm around her waist and bringing up the other to caress the back of her neck and pull her even closer to him, so that she was half-laying on top of him. He flicked out the tip of his tongue to ghost across her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to allow him inside. As he gently explored the contours of her mouth, still tangy and fruity from the wine, her tongue shyly played with his, soft and moist. They kissed for what seemed like forever, endless and wonderful, until he felt her pull away fractionally. He grudgingly let her, smiling when she touched her forehead against his and smiled.

The moment was ruined when he felt his stomach give a nasty turn, and he grimaced. Selena pulled away to look at him, concerned.

"What's wrong? Sick?"

Ed gave a small nod, and shifted so he was laying properly on the bed, taking a moment to kick off his shoes. Selena crawled up the bed and laid next to him, snuggling into the cool crook of his right arm. He absently began running his fingers up and down her back, and she gave a contented murmur. He rolled his head to look at her after another nauseating rumble.

"Sorry, I can go sleep on the couch, I don't mind it. You probably want the bed to yourself, right?"

He gave a small self-deprecating laugh. She shook her head and placed her hand on his stomach and began rubbing small, even circles from his ribs own to the edge of his pants. His stomach quieted a bit, giving small grumbles instead of riotous lurches.

"That's okay, I don't want to be alone tonight...I'm glad I found you, Edward. I'd be so scared if you weren't here.."

Ed, who had begun to fall asleep from the warm feel of her hand on his stomach, pulled her a little closer and settled his chin on top of her head.

"I'll be here, don't you worry about that. No matter what, I'll be here."

They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	5. Surprises?

Ed awoke the next morning to the feeling of something crushing his chest. He cracked one eye open and looked down, and then promptly jumped two feet off of the bed. Laying on his chest was his pillow, but instead of being filled with feathers like a normal pillow, it was solid steel. Glancing around, he didn't see Selena anywhere. 'Probably already in the shower,' he thought to himself, tentatively picking up his metal pillow. He inspected it carefully, rapping on it to see if it had just been put into a fake metal casing as a prank. Al had taken to pranking him that way a few times a month, as an inside joke. In return, Ed would stick fruit carved with his face on it at random in Al's apartment. It was great when he didn't find it until the fruit had started to rot.  
But no, this wasn't a prank. It was a solid steel pillow, complete with an indentation where someone's head would have been. He placed it back on the bed and stared at it for another moment before looking cautiously around for any more newly-metal items. He made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a gargled choke at what he saw. His desk was now made of wood, specifically it looked as though someone had molded a tree into desk shape. It even had pieces of bark peeling off and small leaves sticking out from the legs. His chair, however, was now glass. Smooth, see-through glass, so clear he had to tilt his head to see the whole thing at once.

"What…the hell…is going on…"

He pulled himself out of bed carefully, tiptoed around the altered furniture, and had made it halfway through to the bathroom to knock when he heard a high-pitched scream. He darted to the door, slammed it open with his shoulder, and had pulled aside the curtain before his brain had caught up enough to say, 'BAD IDEA ELRIC!' Selena stood there, the showerhead still spraying warm water on her naked body, with a bottle of soap made of brass in her hands. Ed's brain shut down at the sight of her. Full hips, breasts round and perky, legs that went on forever…  
He was knocked out of his staring when Selena began shouting loudly, gesturing frantically to the bottle and close to tears. Ed would have paid more attention had her boobs not bounced deliciously every time she shook the bottle.

"I…uh…slow down! Selena, what happened?"

She took in a big gulp of air and held the soap at arm's length, covering her breasts with the other arm. 'Awww, damn...' Ed thought before he could stop himself.

"I was showering, ok? And I washed my hair, and I was about to wash my body and then, the soap, I picked it up and the bottle just went POOF and then it was just this brass bottle, and now there's no soap and I'm sorry I didn't mean to but I just, and it just HAPPENED and I..I.."

She began sobbing, and Ed took the bottle quickly before she dropped it on the floor. He placed it on the counter, turned off the shower, picked up her towel, and wrapped it around her shoulders before pulling her out into his arms. He stroked her hair with his good arm, not wanting to make her colder than she already was. Doing so, he noticed that even with her hair wet, it looked distinctly blonde instead of the brown, no…red? Wait a second…

"Ok, ok, let's get you dried off and into some clothes, alright? Come on..."

His mind working furiously, he helped her dry off and led her into the bedroom. He almost ran into her when she suddenly stopped, her eyes like dinner plates as she took in the desk set and pillow. A fine tremor overtook her body, and she sagged against Ed with her hands over her mouth.

"Did...I did this, didn't I? Oh my GOD what is GOING ON?"

The tears started up afresh, worse than before. Ed began pulling pieces of clothing off of the pile closest to them, and attempted to clothe the poor girl. He noticed the more upset she became, the more things began altering at her touch. Five out of ten articles of clothing he had to toss aside as they became metal, wood, paper, leather, plastic. Finally he had her hold out her arms to keep her from grasping anything else. Finally, the tears subsided and she merely trembled, clutching a pillow to her as he threaded her legs through a pair of trousers. She hiccuped a few times before she was able to speak.

"I... Edward, what's happening? What am I doing? I don't... It just... What the ever-living fuck?"

Ed snorted a laugh at the last sentence, and gave her a quick grin. He stood and pulled her against him, rubbing her shoulder.

"Not sure, really. But I think I know someone who will. But we can't go see him just yet. For now, let's get you those clothes, ok?"

She gripped the pillow tighter, and one small corner shifted to plaster. She tossed down the offending item in terrified disgust, and hid her face in his stomach.

"But what if this happens again? I'm so scared, Ed..."

He felt a small thrill at the feeling of her warm breath on his bare skin, but pushed it aside with his concern for her.

"I think the more upset you get, the more it happens. So, let's just keep you nice and calm, alright? Besides, it anything happens, I'll just buy it. You forget, I'm a rich alchemist."

He struck a funny pose and she laughed, a little shakily. He posed again and again until she was gasping for breath from laughing, which satisfied him that she was better. He pulled her to her feet and led her to the door.

"Don't worry, ok Selena? I'll make sure everything stays fine."

She nodded, her blonde hair fluffing as it dried. He ran his fingers through her hair and grinned cheekily, leading her outside.

"You know, I think I like you blonde."

She blushed and elbowed him in the side, and after waking Al, they were all off to town.

AU: OOOOOOH MY SINUSEEEEEES. So? I promise it will get explained. No stabbing! Happy Homestuck Day everyone! 4/13 was yesterday! WOOT WOOT.


End file.
